Everybody Hates Monday
by deathbyhugs
Summary: It all started on Monday, the day Light Yagami's life went downhill. Strange things start to happen and to top it all off, his father has gone missing. While investigating, Light discovers that noone else is to blame for this but himself. Ch. 1 up!


**Author's Note**: After taking a wee little break from fanfiction, I decided that because Death Note is a big obsession of mine, I'd write something for it as well. Now, I've never written anything worth while that's DN related, but I think things will turn out nicely. Oh, and this story is going to take some major twists and there will be cliffhangers galore, I promise. Please review and let me know what you thought or if you have any pointers. Enjoy!

_**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**_

_**Everybody Hates Monday**_

**We're going downhill**

_**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**_

Monday was always the worst day of the week.

Students and workers alike dreaded that they would have to return to their daily schedule of work, work, take a break, work. For some people, however, there was no such thing as 'take a break' and they were the unlucky ones. But, as most of the unfortunate saw things, more work meant more money, and more studying meant more smarts.

Monday was terrible because everyone was usually half asleep, grouchy, or both combined. It was normal, sure, but it only put all the others in a state of miserableness. Every Monday was the start of something new, the finish line of the previous week, and the opened doors to different possibilities.

Nobody really knew what Monday was to begin with, but almost everyone didn't care one way or another. Monday was Monday- the worst day of the week, the day where work, work, take a break, work or work, work, work, work came in to play. It was a most dreaded day.

Even Light Yagami detested Monday.

To sit in a class with lifeless people while his teacher constantly ranted and raved about this and that was a deathly boring experience, just like everything else was for the entire week. Light was above his classmates, even above his teachers. He could care less what refraction was or who the president of the United States was either. Such things were too simple for him to understand in the first place, that, and he didn't care.

School was tiresome, he could complete the homework blindfolded if he had to, and the girls that constantly followed him around like lovesick puppies were by far the worst. Light knew he was popular, he knew he was handsome, and he knew he could get whatever he wanted. And right now, Light wanted to just get up and leave.

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

"_Ahem!_" His math teacher said loudly. Miss Kyozoto was an old withered grouch. Her strict posture rules and hauntingly white hair bothered Light to a point where he wanted to drop the class all together. She was certainly nearing the mid-seventies, her face was wrinkled and worn, and her breath smelt like spoiled coffee. "Mister Yagami, if you would _please_ face the front and answer the question on the board. It seems your classmates are _unable_ to."

Light sighed inwardly. Of course he had to be the responsible one, the person everybody looked up to. As soon as those clipped words from Miss Kyozoto's mouth reached the ears of all those sleeping, everyone sprang awake instantly. They stared at Light with their sparkling eyes, their faces full of admiration, and their expressions full of respect. They all worshiped Light.

And it made him sick.

"I've changed my mind," Miss Kyozoto snapped, her beady eyes hidden behind thick glasses, scanning the sleeping students with her predatory gaze. She stood up slightly, just enough for her back to bend in an almost unnatural fashion. "Mister Yagami, _please_ come to the front and show everyone how to write a proper equation for permutations." She turned to the rest of the class. "And as for the rest of you, try to stay awake for at least five minutes, you might even learn _something_ from Light."

Light dropped his shoulders and looked behind him cautiously for a brief moment, only to accidentally catch the eye of a stuck up classmate who- like everyone else- had a crush on him. Whispers broke the Monday morning silence as Light slowly but politely got up from his seat and went to scribble down a mass jumble of numbers on the white board which created such a glare that he had to look away momentarily.

Today was going to be a very long day.

_**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**_

The bell rang loudly, creating an echo all throughout the halls of Light's expansive highschool. He was in his final year, the last year that he would have to listen to the outrageously loud bells that signaled the end of each class, nor would he have to be swamped by people he didn't necessarily care about.

"Light, what are you doing after school today?" A peppy young girl, probably in the lowest grade, said in a cheerful voice. She bounded around him with the rest of her friends, hoping to have a date just like everyone else was. How tiring...

How boring.

"Light, I can hold your books for you!" A classmate whom claimed to be his 'friend' offered happily, hoping to get some recognition.

But Light knew what each and every one of them wanted the most. They wanted popularity. They wanted to feel like they belonged, they needed to be at the top. Their wants were most unwelcome to Light and so he chose to ignore them as he did everyone else. Maybe he would consider them 'friends' if they acted like real human beings, not sick puppies.

Society was one big joke. Suck up to the big guys and you'll get what you want. Light, of course, did not believe in that, but instead he used a different tool. He used his greatest weapon- his smarts.

He could answer any question thrown his way, he could outsmart the smartest and he could trick anyone at any time. He used his beauty, his popularity, and his intelligence to pave the road for himself, not for others that clung to him like a deflating life boat. He didn't want to be associated with them.

"Hey! Light! I'll help you study tonight for the big test tomorrow!" A freshman called his way, waving rapidly like a drunken fool.

Light walked past him and muttered in a very polite and kind manner: "Never study the night before the test, do it a week before." He closed his eyes as the wind swept over him. "That way, you might pass for once."

All the girls around him looked up at Light with their biggest doe eyes. "Oh Light, you're so awesome! Now we know why you never fail anything! You're so smart!" They cooed in union.

Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. He felt like leaving everyone to eat his dust, but surely the idol of the school should show some respect to his idolizers, ne? His head throbbed out of irritation but before he could do anything, one of the schoolgirls following behind Light wrapped her arms around his right one and stared up at him expectantly.

"Oh Light, how about we go out for dinner tonight?"

Light looked down, fighting the urge to peel away from the overly expectant snob. He smiled sincerely, showing off his bright pearly teeth. "Sorry, but I have a lot of studying ahead of me, how about some other time?"

"That sounds great!"

Light removed her clingy hands and smirked to himself. _As if there was ever going to be 'some other time'._ He walked out of the main doors, leaving behind a group of his fans pooling over his superiority and great looks.

"You're so lucky Aymae! I wish I could get a date with Light Yagami!"

"I heard he's already seeing someone."

"What? Who is it?"

"Takashi said she was blonde."

"No way!"

"It's true!"

Light sighed as their gossiping became faint. At last, peace and quiet. He could actually finish walking home now, without having to worry about rabid stalkers. Who knew what they wanted to do to him, and Light didn't want to know either. It would be best if they kept to themselves... if that was even possible.

The young genius made his way down a small set of stone steps that lead away from the school. In no time Light was on his way home, to the isolation of his room, to his parents and sister whom constantly congratulated him on his success in school. He didn't really need their acknowledgment, but it was nice to hear some honest opinions for a change.

As Light neared the busy street that took him almost directly to his house, a well polished white car pulled up in front of him, coming to a sudden screeching halt. Light turned to face the vehicle calmly, as if nothing even happened, and widened his eyes only an inch when one of the deeply tinted windows rolled down, revealing a young woman with an angry expression painted on her face.

"Light, get in the car. We need to talk."

Light raised an eyebrow. He had no idea who this was or how she even knew his name. She certainly didn't go to his school and her clothing was rather... odd. When she rolled up the window and suddenly drove away, Light was left to think things over.

However, before Light had a chance to even replay the previous moment, his cellphone began to ring loudly. He checked the number and immediately flipped it open. _Why is someone from home calling me now?_

"Light," it was his mother. Her voice sounded shaky and was very dry. "Your father... your father is missing!"

Light had to take a second to digest all the sudden information. His father was missing? How was that possible?

"Do you know what happened to him?" He was finally able to choke out.

"I'm so sorry Light. But the kidnapper... the kidnapper didn't leave us anything!"

_Kidnapper? _

"I'll be right there!" Light closed his cellphone and began to run.

And that was the start of Light's worst day ever.


End file.
